


Safe Hood

by Prooifz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prooifz/pseuds/Prooifz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story i'm currently writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story whatsoever so pointers and stuff will be helpfull :3

* * *

****

Chapter one:

The OutBreak

It was a cold morning in Sweden, kids were playing outside, parents where inside drinking coffee and talking, Basically  a normal morning except for Hampus , He woke up at noon as normal he started up his computer and went on the internet, he started up his browser and typed in the normal websites a 15 year old teenager would type in but he also checked the news, in big letters it said "ZOMBIE OUTBREAK LOCK THE DOORS AND STAY INSIDE AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIOINS BY THE MILITARY OR POLICE DO NOT TRY TO RUN AWAY THE MORE CHAOS YOU CAUSE THE HARDER IT WILL BE TO ESCAPE"

He acted fast and smart he went downstairs and told his parents to go down in the basement because of zombie outbreak, they did not Believe him so he told them to switch it to the news, on the news they told people to stay in their houses untill the police or military showed up, his parents told him to just continue his day normally he refused and said "mom if you trust me please go down in the basement" he told this to everyone in his family then he told them to stay here and don’t let anyone in or out his mom stopped him but he looked at her with the facial expression that he would be careful and fine, he went up to middle floor turned off the TV computer and lights he then closed the windows and locked the doors he then walked upstairs to the top floor he went into his room and took on his black hoodie then he went downstairs and got his shoes he then tought "how would i go outside if i can’t risk my family getting hurt," he then tought of an good idea that he would climb out his window so he went upstairs again and took his keys locked his door to his room and open'd the window he looked outside then he took the knife he had on his table and then he climbed out he looked around saw that everyone was trying to escape he spotted his childhood friend and her family trying to escape he saw that someone tried to get in their car to make them drive to the side, hampus acted quick and started to run on the roof and jumped off and landed on the lawn he then ran to the car and punched the guy took out his knife and told him to back into his car he returned to his car, hampus knocked on the window,he saw that it was his childhood friends mother Karin and her father Patrick and her older brother Mikeal and her self sarah he also noticed that mikeal was bleeding,hampus acted quick and went to the other side of the car and opend Mikeal's side of the door Hampus asked Mikeal what happend when he did not get an answer he looked over at sarah, sarah said that he fell on the way out,Sarah noticed that he was alone so she asked where his family is Hampus answerd "I told them to hide in the basement while i went out,its still roomy if you want to come that invite goes out to you to he said while looking at Mikeal and Karin and Patrick, Karin and Patrick quickly got a bad look on their face, Sarah asked Hampus how he got out Hampus Answer’d "I Climbed out of the window after i locked all the doors and closed the windows there is no other way in or out without unlocking the front door" Sarah asked him how her brother and parents would get in Hampus responded quick and said "i will unlock the door for them and you then i will lock the door and climb in trough the window" Sarah got a trouble’d look on her face so Hampus quickly said "don't worry Sarah i will be fine" Sarah let out a quiet "okey" so Hampus led them to the front door unlocked the front door told them to stand right there while hampus was on his way to climb up trough the window he noticed that someone was in his room he quickly took his knife out then climbed up and he saw that the man was trying to get the door open, Hampus climbed into the window got his knife out and took the knife to his troath then asked him why he was here the man quickly said "Hampus please i need help look on your bed its my daughter" Hampus looked over to the bed and saw that his daughter was bleeding from her stomach Hampus qickly said "why are you bleeding?" then he quickly saw her face and noticed it was Emma the girl from his class he quickly took the knife from his troath and said "okey i will help" the  man who was named David said "thank you" so did Emma, Hampus took his knife in his pocket and told David to carry Emma to the room next door since it had a bigger bed,he then told emma to try to roll up her shirt so he could see the wound better when he got back,Hampus ran downstairs and told Karin and Patrick to go down in the basement and that sarah had to follow him becouse he needed help she said "okey" so they carried mikeal together and took him upstairs they laid him on the bed next to Emma Hampus quickly spoke and said "this is Emma and her father David i found him trying to break down the door to get into the house" Sarah did not say anything to David or Emma so hampus said "this is Sarah and I’m Hampus as you already know, and that is MIkeal he is her brother" David Said hi to Sarah and MIkeal, i said "David could you come with me please?" Hampus showed David Downstairs to the basement they got into the basement Patrick and Karin quickly said "Where is Mikeal and Sarah?" Hampus said "they are upstairs,This is David his daughter Emma is upstairs with them" Karin and Patrick looked on David and said "hello" Hampus quickly spoke up and said "I have to go up again if you hear anything do not go upstairs" they all said "okey" before leaving he told his family that David was going to stay with them untill this was all over as he went past Karin and David and Patrick he said Don't go upstairs,Mikeal and Emma will be fine we all will be downstairs soon.

When Hampus came up to the top floor he went into the room witch was his parents room MIkeal and Sarah held hands and she was crying a little Hampus quickly asked what is wrong Sarah looked at hampus with tears in her eyes and said "I just looked away for a second and when i looked at him, his eyes was closed i think hes dead hampus!" Hampus quickly hugged Sarah and told her to go to the other side of the bed and talk to Emma and clean her stomach of the blood Hampus then looked to see if MIkeal was dead he was not, Hampus  looked up at Sarah with a smile and said "Sarah its all good hes just sleeping" he said this as he turned around and closed the door and locked it he went over to the window and closed it and he hooked up the window so it was impossible to open from the outside he told sarah to go over to her brother and put him under the covers so he could rest as Sarah did this Hampus asked Emma if she could sit up she did and Hampus asked her to take her Shirt off completly Emma did Hampus then took of his Hoodie and then his Tshirt then he putted on his hoodie again he putted his T-Shirt on the side of the bed, he told Emma to lay down, Hampus cleaned up the blood and saw that it was just a small bruise that couldnt of coused so much blood, Hampus quickly looked at Emma and asked "Where did this blood come from" Emma was going to say something when Hampus stopped her and Hampus quickly asked "your mother?" Emma bursted into tears and nodded Hampus hugged Emma and said "Emma lay down and try to get some rest" he picked up his T-Shirt and gave it to Emma and said "put this on" Hampus Took the bloddy shirt of the floor that Emma had on her before Hampus unlocked the door and told Sarah to stay in here and wait untill he returned Hampus went into his room to find some bottles he quickly went to the bathroom and poured water into them he putted them in  the backpack he had on himself when he went out he went downstairs to the basement then gave them Two of the water bottles and told them to share on it Hampus told Karin and Patrick that Mikeal was okey and he would be all fine after he had some rest he looked over at David,he noticed that David had sadness in his eyes and Hampus quickly said "Emma is fine she had to get some rest" David said "good, you are a really good man Hampus" Hampus Quickly said "Thank you,I'm Sorry to hear about Emma's mother" David had a tear in his eyes and said " her name is Lovisa" Hampus quickly said "If its not to much to ask but how did she die?" David responded "She was Attacked by a man who wanted her car when she refused to give the keys to the person he stabbed her". After David had said the whole sentence he bursted into tears Hampus quickly said "im sorry, i want to know  did you see the guy?" David looked up at hampus and said "Yes,it was the guy across the street from this house" Hampus Looked at David with anger in his eyes and said "I saw him walking up to another car when i was helping Karin's family i think hes still outside" Hampus was on his way up when he heard karin say "Hampus when can we see our kids?" Hampus responded on his way up "I can go get Mikeal and Sarah but i can't move Emma yet" David quickly said "Don't leave Emma alone please" Hampus quickly said "I will carry her down after ive helped Mikeal and Sarah down i promise" Hampus Ran upstairs and locked the basement then he ran up and told Sarah and MIkeal that they can move down into the basement now Mikeal who was awake stood up a little wiggley but Sarah quickly let Mikeal support himself on her Hampus helped mikeal  and sarah out and he told Emma "Emma Stay in the bed i will come soon i promise you" and he locked the door he helped them into the middle floor hampus quickly unlocked the door and watched Sarah help Mikeal downstairs into the basement Hampus said "Sarah i need you to stand here ready to open or close the door" Mikeal Said "Sarah go i can support my self on the ledge i don't need help" Sarah nodded lightly and went to the last step and hold the Bar that was on the door Hampus Ran upstairs and unlocked the door and asked if Emma could walk She stood up but she quickly fell down onto the bed Hampus quickly went over to Emma and carried her down he was at the basement door where he said Sarah open its us Sarah opend and hampus carried Emma down David quickly stood up and said "how are you darling?" Emma responded "I'm fine dad Sarah and Hampus helped me" Hampus carried Emma to the Couch and laid her down and said "Emma Try to get some more rest now if you need anything we will be right here,if you want something from your room you tell me directly no one else just me okey?" Emma nodded and said "Thank you Hampus" Hampus Smiled and said "My Pleasure try to get some rest now" Hampus walked out to where Sarah was sitting and sat down next to her and spoke loud enough so everyone could hear "I'm going outside again This will be the only chance of getting something tonight" Sarah whisper’d "I need my Teddy bear you gave me for my birthday that said "Best friend forever" Hampus smiled quickly and said okey something else? karin quickly spoke and said Water and food Hampus said "I'm getting it as well, this is just to get something that you really really need" Karin nodded and said "In that case I’m fine" David quickly said "Hampus did you ask Emma if she needed anything?" i shook my head and responded "i will before i go out, David do you need anything?,Patrick do you need anything?" They both Shook their head Hampus stood up and walked over to Emma who was still awake and said "Emma im going out do you need anything?" Emma quickly Responded with "Could you get my Teddy bear my mom gave me on my 1th birthday? i have it when i sleep when ever i couldn't  find it i did not sleep good" Hampus responded with "I will see if i can find it," Hampus walked away and up the stairs and reached the door when he heard footsteps on the stair case he turned around and saw that Sarah was behind him "Hi Sarah" Sarah quickly said "Hampus i have had a crush on you for almost 2 months now" Hampus Walked down to the same step as sarah and hugged her and whisperd "i've had a crush on you for a long time aswell" he broke the hug and kissed her on the cheek She smiled and went down to her family again. Hampus quickly went out and locked the basement door he noticed that it was raining but still light outside and that the Electricity still worked he went upstairs and locked all the rooms he went into his room and locked the door and he sighned and jumped out of his Window and said for him self "okey  let's do this" Hampus first ran to the garage next to him and stood on that roof and scanned the area there wasnt many people left just a couple of people hiding in their cars he noticed that someone was running away from something Hampus quickly noticed that it was the girl from next door he noticed that she went into a car hampus tought "well shes safe for now" Hampus looked around and saw that people where in the cars talking and moving a new tought came up "These people might be cold and hungry he jumped down to the car that was outside the garage and sneaked up to the car where the girl from next door had hopped in he saw her and another girl he stood up and knocked lightly they shook there heads and he noticed that the other backdoor was unlocked Hampus quickly walked away from the car when he was on the backside of the car he sneaked down and stood up and opend the backdoor he quickly got in and locked the door and said "i want to help you both me and my family and 2 other familys are in my basement its safe there we got food,water and heat" the girls looked at eachother and nodded Hampus said "can you both walk and climb?" they nodded again Hampus smiled and said "good" the younger girl spoke "I'm jessica and im 10 and this is my sister her name is Mary and shes 14" Hampus said "im Hampus and im 15 i will intreduce you both to the other familys when we get there, have you seen any more crazy guys like the one who chased you?" they both shook their heads Hampus said "so that must be the first one then, okey are you ready to move?" Hampus took out his knife "just to be sure we wont be attacked, now follow me" they walked for a little while looking around one family had a baby and Jessica said "Hampus we have to save them they have a baby" Hampus responded "Who?" and looked at what jessica where looking at he saw the baby  and a girl who looked to be around 19 years old and a old guy who looked to be their father who was around 40 years old Hampus said i will help them after ive helpd you 2 get into my locked safe room first" hampus showed them the way to the garage "we have to climb up here now" both girls nodded hampus quickly jumped up and said "okey jessica grab my hand" Hampus putted out his hand and Jessica grabbed it. Hampus pulled her up then Putted out his hand again and he helped mary up aswell he told them both "Stay here do not move to help or go into the house becouse i will need help if they want to come with us" they both nodded Hampus jumped silently down and went to the car with his hoodie down Hampus quickly tapped the window the old man looked at him with Fear Hampus looked back with sadness and goodness Hampus putted on a smile and looked at the back and looked at the Baby and the girl who looked to be cold, he moved to the backside of the car and knocked lightly and told her to unlock the car door she was going to when her father said "Dont open that door honey he might be a bad guy," The Daughter said "Daddy dont worry i've talked to him before he was really really nice" her father tought for a while then said okey take down the window dont open the door" she rolled down the window Hampus looked at them and said "you look like you need some heat and food me and my family and 2 more familys and 2 more teenage girls are in my safe basement we have food and heat and we have some baby stuff for the baby if needed and we have plenty of room for the baby and you both so you can stay all i need to know is can you both move and can you both climb aswell

They both nodded i told the girl to unlock that side of the car after she rolled up the window she did as i told her and i said "give me the baby and then step out both of you i will grab any bags or anything that you will need from this car" They both nodded and stepped out i gave the girl the baby and i took the baby bag that had blankets for the baby and baby food,baby bottles and some other things, i told them to follow me and they both did i showed them the car and said get on the car i said a little loud "Mary,Jessica i need a hand here" they both looked out over the ledge as i handed the bags and they pulled them up i then jumped up and said "okay lets get the baby up here first" the teenager held the baby up i grabbed the baby and gave the baby to Mary and said" Hold the baby firmly" I then said "Grab my hand" she didnt reach at first so Hampus  lower’d himself down a little and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. mary quickly said "so does the baby have any name? and whats your name".

The girl responded "my name is Megan and the baby is a girl and her name is Julia and the guy down there is my uncle and his name is Dan"

Hampus said "Aight dan your turn grab my hand"

Hampus helped Dan up and then hampus said "Okey  Megan grab your sister and come with me lets go inside first" i took megan to the window and said stand perfectly still she nodded and i said give me the baby she did and she climbed in and then i gave her the baby and then said "if the power runs out grab the flashlight that is next to you on the table" she grabbed it

I went over to Mary and Jessica and Dan and i said "time to get inside" they stood up and i looked at mary and she went first and went to the window and climbed in. i said Jessica you go now she got in. Ok Dan your turn now He went slowly and climbed in quickly and grabbed the bags and putted them inside the house and Hampus quckly climbed in and closed the window and he got his keys out and unlocked the door and showed them to the basement he unlocked the basement and held the door open they all went slowly down into the basement i went in and locked the basement

as we got into the basement i found Sarah and Emma sitting on the floor waiting when they saw us coming down Sarah quickly spoke and said "They went to bed Emma woke up and sat down next to me after a while and then fell asleep again" i nodded and smiled and spoke "well im back now and i brought some people with me" this is Mary i said and pointed at the first girl and thats jessica i said and pointed at the other girl and the man is Dan and the baby is Julia and the girl holding her is Megan" i asked Sarah where my parents where sleeping she quickly said "they are sleeping in the small room down the hall" Hampus nodded and said " the floor in the big room is good enough to sleep on thats all we have right now as on beds but we have beds upstairs on the top floor witch i will take the madrass and pillows and carry down

so go and find a good place to sleep" Sarah quickly said "Hampus aren't you forgetting something?" Hampus quickly said "yes i am actually,if you need to dry and get changed i'm sure i can help you with that "if you are dry enough you can get something to drink and eat and then you go to bed

dan quickly said "i think all these girls needs to change so they are dry, but i wont" hampus responded "okey Dan if you find somewhere for you to sleep i will see so these girls gets somewhere  nice to sleep and get warm and not so wet and im sure Sarah will help me"

Sarah said "yes i will"

Dan left to go to sleep

Hampus said "okey girls come with me lets see if i can find something you can wear" we went into the room with all the clothes and Sarah said "Okey girls if you undress while Hampus look some dry and warm clothes for you"

 Hampus looks around and sees  3 big T-shirts hampus looks around for Pants for them to wear he opens the locker and takes out 3 pairs of pants and hands them over to the girls as he does this Hampus takes the Baby from Sarah who was holding it while the girls undressed and got dressed

Hampus carried the Julia to the locker and picked up a clean diaper and changed julias Diaper then took of her Pants and shirts and socks and went over to the bag and took out a big T-shirt and then took a small T-Shirt and putted the small T-Shirt on Julia and said "okey Julia got new clothes as well now"

The girls looked over at hampus and Julia

Hampus took of his hoodie and putted the big T-Shirt on him and then took the hoodie and putted it on the counter and took ut the Knife Hampus noticed a Holster for the knife so he took it and putted the knife in it he Picked up Julia and said "okey lets find somewhere for you girls to sleep"

They walked around and noticed that no one slept in the couch so hampus said "okey you can sleep on the couch im going to see if i can find something to make so julia can sleep more comfy" Hampus putted a smile on his face while he carried julia out of the room and walked around for a while carrying Julia and she fell asleep so hampus sat down so Julia wouldnt wake up again Hampus Fell asleep on the chair he was the first to wake up he looked on his watch and tought "its just 5 in the morning" as he stood up and held Julia tighter Julia woke up and looked at Hampus

Hampus said "oh hello there Julia" he said with a smile Hampus walked around carrying Julia and everyone else was still asleep he noticed that Emma wasn't with the other girls so Hampus went into another room and saw that Emma was sleeping in the kitchen Hampus went over to her and woke her up and said with a smiley

"hello sleepy head" Emma looked up at the baby and then Hampus and said "who is that?"

Hampus responded "its Julia she and her dad and her bigger sister and 2 other girls is here aswell i tought i would give them some shelter in here"

Emma Smiled and stood up and said "what time is it?"

Hampus responded and said "its 5:57 so if you want to we can go around and wake everyone up"

Emma quickly grew a smile and said "okey"

Hampus and Emma and Julia went in to the bigger room with the couch and woke up Sarah,Mary,Jessica and Megan first then we woke my parents up then Karin and Patrick and Mikeal then we woke Dan and David up

i told everyone to come into the big room and get a seat i wanted to talk to everyone

 


End file.
